


Pensieri comuni

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La convivenza può portare a strani avvenimenti, specialmente se si mette in mezzo la gelosia e un tubo rotto della doccia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensieri comuni

“Jensen!”  
L’urlo risuonò per tutte le stanze della casa, fino alle orecchie del diretto interessato, mezzo addormentato sul divano. Aprì stancamente un occhio: la prima cosa che vide fu Britney Spears sculettante su MTV.  
“Mi hai chiamato tu, tesoro?” sogghignò, palpandosi l’inguine con la mano destra.  
“Jensen!” La voce che stava gridando il suo nome era decisamente maschile e non aveva niente di sensuale. Pochi istanti dopo, il proprietario di quella voce fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, incazzato.  
“Ti stavo chiamando!”  
“L’avevo intuito, Jared” rispose Jensen stiracchiandosi, per niente impressionato dalla rabbia dell’altro.  
“Non hai niente da dirmi?”  
“Mh… bentornato a casa, o gioia della mia vita?”  
“Non fare lo stronzo!” Jared respirò a fondo prima di continuare a parlare. “Sono stato via due giorni, solo due giorni, e tu mi hai messo la casa a soqquadro. Non c’è più niente da mangiare in frigo, la cucina è uno schifo… e non parliamo della mia camera da letto!”  
“Ecco, non parliamone.”  
“Non capisco perché devi sempre usare la mia stanza” continuò Jared, senza dargli ascolto. “Non puoi scopare nella tua?”  
“Il tuo letto è più comodo.” Jensen sorrise, ma l’espressione arrabbiata dell’altro lo fece subito tornare serio. “E dai, Jay! Sei proprio come Sam.”  
“E tu assomigli troppo a Dean!”  
“A volte penso che tu sia geloso… di me” mormorò Jensen con voce maliziosa.  
Jared arrossì violentemente, sul punto di scoppiare. “Pulisci questo porcile o stanotte dormi fuori casa.” Detto questo se ne andò, sbattendo la porta.  
L’amico scosse la testa e si sistemò sul divano, cambiando canale. “Secondo me è solo invidioso delle mie scopate… toh, guarda! Pamela Anderson!”

Era molto tardi quando Jensen rientrò in casa. Le luci erano spente. Jared doveva essere già a letto. Facendo il minimo rumore possibile – chissà se lo avesse svegliato, che casino che avrebbe fatto! – si chiuse nella sua camera; solo allora si accorse della luce che filtrava attraverso la porta del bagno.  
Un ladro.  
Un ladro in bagno.  
Un ladro che, a sentire il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva, si stava facendo una doccia.  
Jensen aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso: era la prima volta che gli capitava una cosa del genere. Ma non ebbe molto tempo per pensare: l’intruso aveva spento l’acqua e si stava preparando ad uscire. Prese la mazza da baseball e si mise in posizione, pronto ad attaccare per primo.  
Uno.  
Due.  
E t…  
“Jensen, cosa cazzo stai facendo?”  
La figura imponente di Jared si stagliava sulla porta del bagno, coperta solo da un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi e completamente bagnata.  
A Jensen morirono le parole in gola. “Jay…”  
“Ah, scusa se ho usato il tuo bagno. Si è rotto il tubo della doccia nel mio e…”  
L’altro non stava ascoltando; la sua attenzione era stata catturata da una piccola goccia che si era staccata dai capelli di Jared e stava scendendo lungo i suoi pettorali scolpiti, attardandosi intorno al capezzolo destro. Seguì la sua discesa fino al bordo dell’asciugamano, dove si infranse, e i suoi occhi rimasero ancorati a quel pezzo di spugna; si trovò a pensare a quello che nascondeva e in un attimo si sentì avvampare mentre un calore piacevole gli invadeva il sottopancia.  
“Jens, tutto bene?”  
“Eh?” Malgrado la gola secca, l’uomo si impose di rispondere in qualche modo – anche se non molto coerente – e di staccare il suo sguardo da là sotto. L’espressione di Jared era a metà strada tra il dubbioso e lo stupito.  
“Nessuna nuova conquista stasera?”  
Jensen si schiarì la voce. “No, stavolta ho consumato direttamente sul posto… nel bagno del locale. Niente take-away” disse ridacchiando, fermandosi di colpo davanti allo sguardo irritato dell’amico.  
“Buonanotte, Jensen” lo salutò freddo, lasciandolo solo nella camera.  
“E ora che ho fatto di male?” piagnucolò mesto. Non c’era niente da fare, Jared sfuggiva ad ogni comprensione. E poi aveva altro a cui pensare; ad esempio la vistosa erezione che si ritrovava dopo quei pensieri poco casti e puri sul suo coinquilino…

Così i giorni passarono e la situazione tra i due andò degenerando. Jared era sempre più insofferente nei confronti delle ‘amiche’ di Jensen. Quest’ultimo, invece, era sempre più interessato a Jared e non solo in senso ‘amichevole’.  
Fu così che una mattina a colazione presero coraggio e dissero contemporaneamente: “Dobbiamo parlare!”  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio, interrotti dal sospiro di rassegnazione di Jared. “Ok, comincio io. Vedi, Jens… so che non ti sembrerà normale, ma…”  
In effetti, a Jensen erano tante le cose che non sembravano normali, però tentò di concentrarsi per seguire il discorso dell’amico, mentre il suo cervello elaborava per l’ennesima volta quello che avrebbe dovuto dirgli. _Sai, Jay, è un po’ di tempo che sogno di farmi scopare da te. Buffo, no?_  
“Ultimamente, io... ecco, diciamo che non apprezzo che tu frequenti delle ragazze. So che è stupido, in fondo tu sei un uomo libero e puoi fare quello che vuoi, però… sono geloso.”  
Jensen non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare divertito (decisamente non era la persona che faceva la cosa giusta al momento giusto). “Lo sapevo! Avevo ragione!”  
“Jens…” Jared sembrava infastidito da questa esplosione di gioia fuori luogo.  
“Sei geloso! Ah ah, lo sapevo! Non è colpa mia se le donne mi trovano più bello ed interessante di te, ma non devi temere: te ne lascerò qualcuna” disse continuando a ridere e facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Non mi hai capito. Non sono geloso di loro… sono geloso di te.”  
Jensen ammutolì all’istante. “Cosa? Vuoi dire che…” balbettò.  
“Lascia stare, sono stato uno stupido a parlartene.” Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi senza guardarlo. “Forse è meglio se ci separiamo per un po’, almeno fino a quando questa pazzia non mi sarà passata. Scusami.”  
Stava per avviarsi in camera sua, quando sentì la pressione della mano dell’amico sul suo braccio. “Jared, non te ne andare. Anch’io devo confessarti una cosa…”  
“Se è una battutaccia, non la voglio sentire.”  
“Ti desidero, Jay.”  
Stavolta fu l’altro a restare a bocca aperta; si voltò verso Jensen e restò a fissare il suo volto rosso di vergogna. Possibile che lo stesse prendendo in giro?  
“Cosa?”  
“Da quando ti ho visto in camera mia, con solo un asciugamano addosso, io… non posso fare a meno di pensare a te.” L’uomo sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo. “Hai ragione, è meglio dividerci. Penso che…”  
Jared non seppe mai quello che Jensen stava pensando perché in un attimo se lo era stretto contro e lo aveva baciato, approfittando del suo smarrimento per riempirgli la bocca con la sua lingua. Jensen rimase fermo, con la mano ancora stretta al braccio dell’amico, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa. Poi lasciò che fosse il suo istinto a guidarlo: si sedette sul bordo del tavolo e allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Jared, accarezzandogli la schiena con le mani aperte.  
Quando le infilò sotto la maglietta, sentì Jared rabbrividire per il contatto inatteso; il giovane però non lasciò andare quella bocca tanto desiderata e continuò a baciarlo fino a farsi mancare il fiato.  
I pantaloni erano decisamente troppo stretti per entrambi, le loro erezioni facevano male, compresse come erano in quei pochi centimetri di stoffa. Jensen spostò le mani fino al suo inguine per liberarsi, accontentando anche Jared che gemette quando le dita dell’amico sfiorarono il suo sesso.  
“Sdraiati…” sussurrò a Jensen che obbedì, staccando le gambe da lui per dargli il tempo di spogliarlo. Pochi minuti dopo i loro vestiti erano gettati a casaccio per terra, insieme ai resti della colazione. Jared sorrise allungando una mano verso il burro abbandonato sul tavolo.  
“È la tua prima volta, vero?” chiese accarezzando il petto del compagno; ora capiva perché le ragazzine strillassero impazzite quando lo vedevano comparire. Quel torace duro e muscoloso era un’emozione irresistibile.  
“Sì…” rispose Jensen in un sussurro, arrossendo leggermente. Era strano per lui trovarsi in quella posizione, essere ‘abbassato’ da predatore a preda. Eppure non gli dispiaceva, si fidava completamente di Jared; sorrise a sua volta, pensando a che ottima idea si era rivelata andare a vivere insieme.  
Intanto le dita dell’altro erano ora ricoperte di burro; con delicatezza ne avvicinò una all’apertura di Jensen e la fece scivolare dentro. L’amico si irrigidì, lamentandosi appena per quell’intrusione; Jared si chinò a baciarlo e pian piano lo sentì rilassarsi mentre accarezzava quel punto nascosto dentro di lui. L’uomo sospirò sulle sue labbra: era piacevole, dannatamente piacevole, tanto che quando Jared aggiunse un altro dito quasi non sentì la fitta di dolore.  
Continuò a scoparlo con le sole dita per qualche minuto, fino a quando non sentì che era pronto. Doveva essere pronto, Jared stava per venire da solo tanto era eccitato; lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi e si spinse pian piano in lui. Il corpo di Jensen oppose un’ultima, inutile resistenza, resa vana dalla lubrificazione, per poi arrendersi alle spinte sempre più insistenti del ragazzo.  
Gli occhi di Jared erano fissi sul volto dell’amico, attento a controllare ogni minimo segno di dolore, ma Jensen lo guardò con così tanta lussuria nello sguardo che entrò totalmente in lui, gemendo di piacere.  
L’uomo intanto stringeva il tavolo con tutta la forza delle sue dita, gridando senza remore e incitando Jared a possederlo sempre di più. Sembravano impazziti entrambi: erano mesi che provavano un’attrazione l’uno per l’altro e non avevano avuto il coraggio di confessarselo. Ora però che questi argini si erano rotti, niente sembrava poterli fermare.  
Il tavolo scricchiolò sinistramente sotto quelle spinte, però i due non se ne curarono; così come ignorarono i piatti che si infrangevano sul pavimento insieme al resto della colazione. Vennero quasi insieme; Jared si abbandonò sul corpo di Jensen che lo strinse a sé, i loro corpi sudati che aderivano perfettamente. Ripresero fiato, incapaci di esprimere a parole quello che era appena successo.  
Fu Jared il primo a rompere il silenzio, uscendo dal corpo dell’altro. “La prossima volta sarà meglio farlo in camera da letto. Guarda che macello che abbiamo combinato” commentò affranto davanti a tutto quello sfacelo.  
Jensen si tirò su e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. “Allora camera tua, visto che hai il letto più comodo. Ma prima… che ne dici di una doccia da me?”


End file.
